


Tigers & Sharks

by tattoodblackheart



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoodblackheart/pseuds/tattoodblackheart
Summary: Gigi is a homicide detective in the LAPD, having returned back to work full force after her partner Lux was brtually killed, Gigi can't help but find herself in the presence of the one person she thought she was never going to see again. A curious red headed photographer with a lot to fear.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Act I - The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Something new from another corner of my mind.

**_Rose Kennedy once said, “Birds sing after a storm; why shouldn’t people feel as free to delight in whatever sunlight remains to them?”_**

_ _______________ _

_ As soon as she stepped foot in that small room, the room with just a steel table and a steel chair either side of it, she felt the next few minutes go by painfully slow. More painful than they would usually in these situations. This was her job, she had dealt with this on a weekly, daily basis. But sitting in front of that familiar face again was proving difficult. The atmosphere felt dry and cold. The tension was unbearable. And every little sound was being magnified ten times. Was this a joke? A sick joke someone was playing on her? But she had to do her job. So she did. To the best that she could. To the way she knew how. _

_______

“So here in your file it says-“ But she was cut off. 

“Is that all I am to you now? A file?” – She looked up at the small girl sat opposite her, her head was down, playing with the dirt that was apparent under her nails. She was closing herself off. She always did this.

“Miss  Methyd I’m just doing my job” – She replied calmly, her professionalism washing over her like a calm breeze. The girl in front of her just looked down, her red hair flowing down over her face. She looked  pale, her usual tanned skin washed off of her skin. Her clothes were dirty and worn, her features looked sunken in. She looked broken. 

“It says here that you made a domestic violence claim against your partner today, is that true?” – She looked up from the file in her hands to the familiar girl sat in front of her, she raised her head and looked at her with confusion plastered across her face.

“Are you serious? Of course it’s true!” – The older girl raised her voice slightly as she kept her eyes on the younger girl sat opposite her.

“Do you have any evidence to back this claim?” – She was following protocol.

“Really?!” – She was growing more and more impatient.

“Ma’am it’s just procedure” – She replied calmly as the girl stood up and lifted her shirt to reveal her lower stomach. The detective got up out her seat and walked over to her, bending down to inspect the markings on the girls body. She placed her thumb over one of the bruises only to be welcomed with a jolt and hiss of pain from the other girl.

“Sorry” – She whispered a small apology at her before applying some pressure on the pale skin and stretching it gently at different points to examine the multiple markings. Once she finished, she took out her phone and took a quick photo, before straightening up, taking the girls head in her hands and brushing some hair aside from her temple area. The marks there weren’t as noticeable as the split lip and slight black eye that was forming were, but to a detective they were staring her right in the face. The older girl, only by a year, kept her eyes away as she was examined, shallowing the lump in her throat that was forming from being touched by familiar hands. After inspecting the bruising and slight lacerations, she took a few photos of each marking and walked back over to her chair, settling herself back down, picking up her pen, flicking to a page in her file and scribbling down some notes.

“What are you writing?” – A small voice from across the table rang out.

“Just that from inspection the bruising and lacerations on your body are not  self-inflicted that they were inflicted by a blunt object and there is definite sign of foul play, the object however I can’t determine at this point” – She kept her eyes on the girl sat in front of her. Her body language had changed she wasn’t slumped in her seat she’d regained some confidence in her body. Some. Not a lot.

“So... you believe me?” – Her voice was still small and quiet. The detective looked at her with calm eyes, sighed before replying.

“Of  course, I do, now I just have a few more questions that are procedure if you don’t mind?” – The girl  just nodded, her attention had dropped back to her hands. Anxiety. She always had it in uncomfortable situations. 

“Now, how long have you been with your partner?” – She asked calmly, picking her pen up again.

“Nearly a year”

“I’m gonna have to ask you to be specific”

“9 months” – She just nodded as I made a note down in her file.

“Have you had any previous experience of these altercations in your relationship?” – They just shook their head, eyesight still dropped down, as they made a final note in their file, closed it and got up onto their feet.

“Thank you, now if you have any questions for  me, I’d suggest you say them now” – She just shook their head. 

“Alright, another agent will be in to draw up a sketch if you’re willing to press  charges... Thank you for your time Miss Methyd” – And she left the girl. Walking out the cold room towards her desk, dropping the file on her desk and burying her head in her hands and letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“You alright?” – A voice rang through her ears, she looked up to see her fellow agent, Sport. looking down at her.

“ Yeah.. I just didn’t expect to see her  here.. Of all the people we get coming in here and all the cases we end up being involved  in.. Her..” – She let her eyes scan over the tiny blonde. She was a great friend. A great person. A great detective.

“I know  doll.. Just get home, get some rest you’ve been working non-stop all week what with that case you got put on -“ – But she cut her off.

“I will find that son of a bitch” – She replied harshly in a low voice, she picked up the file and threw it in her bag and picked it up, slinging it over her shoulder and grabbing her phone off her desk.

“I’m  gonna take an early  weekend... If anyone needs me” – She just flashed her phone at her co-worker with a small smile and started her way out of the building, flashing her ID at security guards on her way out of the building, before crossing the parking lot and unlocking her car, dumping her bag in the passenger seat as she got in the  driver's seat and pulling out the lot. Half an hour on the road, Gigi pulled up outside her apartment, shut off the car and grabbed her bag, shutting and locking her car before making her way up and into her apartment.

_______

Her apartment, usually  well-lit from the large panels of glass that clung to her walls in the open living room, was starting to fade to orange as the LA day started to set around her, letting itself illuminate the odd couch or chair in the room. As she closed the door, locked it and made her way through to her bedroom, she tossed her bag onto her bed before falling onto the bed. Exhausted in every sense of the word. Physically and mentally. She loved her job but being a homicide detective and being put on call most days out of 7 leaves you drained. 

After letting a shower wash over her, she made her way into her bedroom and threw herself down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and shutting her eyes, letting her thoughts of the day wash over her. Why her.. Why.. Of all the people in the world.. her..

She pulled herself up onto her feet and walked over to her wardrobe, opening it, pulling out a white t-shirt with a slight  v-neck and some loose sweats, slipping on some clean underwear and clothes, she ran a hand through her short hair before sitting back onto the bed with a small sigh. As soon as she’d shut her eyes again there was a bang. Her eyes shot open as she got up onto her feet and reached to her bedside draw, pulling out her Glock 22, arming herself as she walked through to the sound of the thud. Turning back into the hallway, pulling the hammer back on the gun and walking towards the living room, she flicked the light on in the room and aimed her weapon into the open room, emitting a scream from the person that was in there.

“SHIT!” – The person let out as they shielded their face,  Gigi instantly dropped her weapon to her side with a sigh.

“Crystal what are you doing here?!” – She said as walked over to the armchair by the window.

“I came to talk to you, the door was stuck I stumbled over wait- were you gonna shoot me?!” – She said her voice rising considerably.

“You broke into my apartment!” – Gigi shot back as she placed her weapon on the glass table next to her as she crossed her legs. 

“But  no, I wouldn’t do  that.. ” – She said as she released the magazine from her gun and set it next to it on the table. Soon silence fell upon them.

“ Crystal sit down…” – And she did, sitting in the chair opposite her. “Why did you come here? I want the truth” – She asked calmly, looking into the eyes she’d once longed to look into when she woke up in the mornings.

“I…I  err.. I needed  to.. get a-away from h- him.. I didn’t know where else to g- go.. I’m sorry” – And with that Gigi’s heart sunk. She let out a sigh as she saw Crystal's body language completely change, vulnerability wash over her and start shaking as tears soon fell down her face. She got up onto her feet and knelt in front of the girl she’d held so dear to her heart for years, hesitantly taking hold of her hand in hers and brushing her tears off her face.

“Look at me.. “ – She said just above a whisper as the Crystal looked up, her eyes bloodshot.

“I am so sorry that I was never there... because if I had of... none of this would be happening to  you.. you wouldn’t have been in a relationship with an asshole that fucking beats you!” – Gigi could feel the anger building inside of her but she pushed it down.

“I wish I’d been there Crys I do.. I am so so sorry.. I never wanted this for you.. I only ever wanted the best for you.. but I will find him and make him pay.. ” – She continued as she felt Crystal tighten the grip on her hand, her eyes burying themselves into Gigi’s, searching for something. An answer maybe.. Gigi couldn’t tell.

“What’re you trying to tell me?” – Crystal hesitated before leaning down and pressing her lips against Gigi's lightly, before pulling inches away, but Gigi needed more. She quickly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips firmly against Crystal's, wrapping her arm around her back and pulling her towards her. As if their bodies could mold to each other. As she finally pulled  away, she rested her forehead against Crystal's, letting their breath wash over each other. She’d missed this. The girl she’d devoted her life to for 3 years. Was in her arms again.

“I missed you Geege..”

“I missed you too.. You’re safe now..” 


	2. Act II - Information is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations come to those who wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I had to add lemon. Who doesn’t love a sour bitch in their life 🍋

_  
“Nietzsche once said. “When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you.”_

___________

Gigi woke to light shuffling noises coming from in the room, she opened her eyes slowly to see that Crystal was pacing around the room looking for, she assumed a pair of jeans considering she was just clad in a pair of boxers and a t shirt. She smiled fondly at the familiar site, Crystal always had a habit of losing some item of clothing either in the morning or the night before, even if she knew where she'd kept it beforehand.

"You alright over there?" - Gigi announced from her spot in bed still, startling the shorter brunette slightly.

"Jesus!! I didn't know you were awake!" - She jumped slightly clutching at a pair of jeans she'd picked up from the mass of clothes scattered across the bedroom floor.

"Yeah I heard you shuffling about I thought someone had broken in I was ready to pounce on them" - Gigi remarked dryly as she ran a hand through her blonde hair, that fell just past her shoulders.

"Really? You'd pounce on someone looking for a pair of pants?" - Crystal replied as she pulled the jeans up her legs.

"For real! Also, those are mine Crystal" - Gigi replied pointing to the tight clothing that clung to Crystal's legs. Crystal looked down noticing the mistake she'd made and blushed slightly, starting to remove them.

"Hey... don't you can keep them it's cool" - Gigi said getting out of bed as Crystal stopped her movements and did them back up as she shot the blonde a small smile.

"Plus, they always looked better on you" - It slipped out, Gigi didn't mean to say it. She kicked herself for saying that out loud she meant to just think it, she looked away from the girl she'd spent almost 4 years of her life with. Silence quickly fell among the two.

“I’m just gonna get changed do you need a ride back home or.. to your parents or something?” - Gigi offered thinking fast for a solution out of this small hole of awkwardness.

“Um no its fine I’ll call a cab I don’t wanna put you out..” - Crystal passed on the conversation, Gigi was pulling a black fitted LAPD t shirt on when she heard Crystal make another move.

“Thanks for um.. letting me crash here last night and I’m sorry I didn’t mean to break into your apartment, I mean I wasn’t even sure if you still lived here and come to think of it if you hadn’t I’d of broken into a strangers apartment so maybe I’d of seen you again anyway this time being arrested for breaking and entering” - Crystal let a small laugh out as she caught Gigi’s eyes. They were holding her gaze and listening to every word. Reading her every thought.

“Anyway, thank you” - Crystal had finished what she was saying and sent a small smile towards the younger girl before turning round and grabbing her jacket off the dresser by the door, opening it and exiting.

Gigi stood there dumbfound by what she was feeling, did she miss this girl more than she had thought? Getting over Crystal had been the hardest thing she’d ever have to do and that was on top of being shot in the leg and almost losing it, losing her partner and best friend Lux and having put her life and the others closest to her in danger for so many years but loosing that red head? No competition.

She quickly pulled on some cargo pants and a zip up hoodie before heading out the bedroom door just catching Crystal opening the front door.

“Wait Crystal!!” - Gigi picked up her pace and got to the door in time, Crystal let go of the handle, turning to look at the cop who’d got her arm across the door frame stopping it from closing.

“I meant everything I said last night Crys, about being here and keeping you safe, you know I always wanted that for you, for to be safe I know it was never easy and i kick myself ever day knowing that I was the reason for those years of misery.” - Crystal just stood there keeping her eyes on the blonde, she knew everything Gigi was saying was true it was just the reality of what scenarios they were in. And that was never going to change.

“Crys you don’t need to go back there I can help you, you can stay here I know it’d be weird but-“

“Geege... its not that it wouldn’t be weird last night was great, believe it or not being that close to you again was something I knew I’d missed but didn’t realize how much but this.. this.. us.. it’s never going to work again no matter how much you fight for it you’re always going to be putting the ones you love at danger.. You can’t protect me anymore” - Gigi couldn’t believe what Crystal was saying to her, after so many years it was still down to this.

“Crystal-“ - Crystal cut her off again this time not with words but by pressing her lips against hers, it was short but enough to shut her up, she pulled away resting her hands on the redhheads chest and her forehead against hers.

“Gigi.. while you’re a cop or better yet a homicide detective we can’t be together because no matter how much you try, you’re too involved in your job” - Just as she said that Gigi heard her phone go off, signaling that the station was calling her, she heard Crystal let a small laugh escape her.

“See.. I know that ringer and I know you.. go be the hero I know you are” - She pushed herself away from Gigi and out the door, letting Gigi’s arm fall from the door frame. She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair before answering her phone.

“Goode”

“Good morning Miss Goode it’s your favorite camper!” - Gigi let a small laugh out, what the fuck did she do to deserve Lemon as her partner she’d never know. She was a brilliant detective but christ the girl drove her up the wall sometimes.

“What's up?” - Gigi answered as she slipped into a pair of short black boots and grabbed her car keys, department ID and made her way out the apartment.

“Yano that case you were working on” - That’s a bit vague Lemon I work on about three at once she thought as she made her decent down the apartment complex stairs.

“Be more specific I’m working on three at the moment” - She told her partner as she made it to the bottom of the stairwell, opening to the door to the lobby and making her way out the front doors.

“The McLeary case” - The detective was hesitant on whether she wanted to know where this was going.

“Yeah..” - She replied wearily as she opened the front door, zipping her hoodie up and pulling her hood up before making her way towards the adjacent parking lot the apartment complex owned.

“We got a new lead” - The words didn’t register with her straight away it took her a few minutes to process what she’d just heard.

“Gigi you there? Did I accidentally hang up with my face again goddammit”

“No Lem you’re all good I’m on my way in you can tell me more then okay?” - Gigi made her way to where her car was stored, punching in the 4-digit pass code for the parking garage.

“No need say Hi Lemon” - Gigi was confused she looked over to her car and saw her partner sat on the hood of her black mustang, she hung up and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

“Okay first of all how long have you been sat here and second how the fuck did you get in here it's a 4-digit pass code that's personalized” - Lemon just sat here eating, nothing unusual there, out a takeout container before pointing her plastic fork at Gigi.

“Oh you! Not long actually I kinda gathered you’d be at the station for about 11 or 12 anyway so I just kinda guessed and yeah, your pass code? Dude I just guessed what the most important date would be to you and it was right also your place is right next to the best Chinese takeout, did you know they do the best noodle surprise box in LA I swear those people are gods among people” - Gigi just stood there taking in all the information her best friend was spouting at her all with a mouth full of noodles.

“Right get in lets go also if you get any of that noodle crap on my seats I will make a new noodle surprise box that has lemon in it” - She warned Lemon, the smaller girls eyes going wide at the thought of it, Gigi just smiled and raised an eyebrow comically as she opened up her car and climbed in.

“So protective of your car that you’d harm a small innocent lemon in the process” - Lemon stated as she discreetly forked another lot of noodles in her mouth. Gigi had already started up the car, pulled her aviators on and was pulling out the parking lot before she noticed. Lemon was mid-way putting another forkful in her mouth as Gigi wound her window down, grabbed the container off Lemon and threw it out the window.

“DUDE MY NOODLES!” - Lemon erupted at her friend.

“Told you not to eat in my car Lem” - Gigi warned her friend as she pulled the window back up and making a left onto the interstate towards the station.

“You said not to get it on your seats!” - Lemon was trying to reason with her best friend over the loss of her noodles.

“Yeah but I know what you’re like with food Lemon you’ve already got noodle stains down your jacket”

"But my noodles!” - Lemon whined slumping back into the passenger seat and crossing her arms.

“You’re such a child I will buy you all the noodles you want later”

“Good because they were amazing.. they had bits of shrimp in” - Lemon continued to spout on and on about what was in her noodles and why they were better than anything she’d ever had before. Gigi being the best friend that she is tuned her out before pulling into the station parking lot.

Even when they got out the car Lemon was still going on about her damn noodles.

“I swear to fuck Lem you say noodle one more time I will turn you into a fucking noodle!” Gigi told her partner as they made their way through the station towards the briefing room, flashing their ID when needed.

________

They opened the large glass doors that inhabited the briefing room to see their captain, back to them staring at the board that held all the information to do with the McLeary case they’d collected so far.

“I’m glad you guys are here so soon” - Their captain announced back still turned to them.

“Anytime.. Cap you know how much this case has been on my mind” - Gigi replied as she took a seat in the chair surrounding the large oval table in the center of the room, Lemon soon following suit. Their captain turning round and facing them both.

“Goode as you know you’ve been working on this case for 5 months now but still, we found no evidence to say that McLeary was 100% the unsub in this case well as of today we have evidence to prove he does. The prints you gathered off the domestic violence case that was reported yesterday link up to the prints found at the last murder scene all belonging to McLeary” - Gigi froze. The case from yesterday was the case with Crystal. Fuck. Crystal.

“We need to find this guy before he makes another move and takes another innocent life in the process. Goode you’re in charge” - But Gigi didn’t hear her. She was staring straight ahead towards the board with McLeary’s mugshot on.

“Goode did you hear me” - Gigi snapped out of her daze and focused back on her captain.

“I want you to lead this investigation further, this will be your primary case the others can get passed onto other in the division, you and Lemon are to work on building a team and a brief on how to go forward with this. I want you on this because you’re the best at what you do, you have the most arrests on record and I know you can find this guy and bring him down” - She listened to the words her captain was saying to her, she knew she could find this guy but lately she’d come up with nothing but loose ends, maybe what happened to Crystal was a blessing. A sick blessing.

“With all due respect Captain Cox, I only want one more person working on this with me I don’t need to work on building a team me and Lemon have been working with this person for as long as we know.” - Gigi informed her captain as she stood up.

“Who?” - Cox raised an eyebrow at her best agent.

“Technically they don’t work for us anymore but they still run an underground hacking network they’re the only person I know that could get the information we need on McLeary and whoever he’s working for or with” - Cox’s expression fell and turned to one that Gigi couldn’t read.

“It better not be who I think it is Goode” - Gigi knew that she knew how good this person was and how much power they held.

“That’s right. Zhane".

“Absolutely no way Goode! Zhane is a corrupt agent there’s no way I’m allowing her on this case!” - Gigi just stood there looking at her captain and smiled.

“She has a lot of information at her fingertips Cap, there’s no one else not even Rock has that much power” - She could see her captain was defeated.

“Fine but I don’t want her anywhere in this building she uses her own equipment and I want nothing to do with her.”

“Remember Cap.. Information is power.”


	3. Act III - Hackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information is power.

_ Robert Oxton Bolt once wrote, “A belief is not merely an idea the mind possesses; it is an idea that possesses the mind.” _

_ ______________________________ _

"I don't particularly give a fuck about what Captain Cox thinks Lemon she knows that  Zayne is the best person to have on this case she just can't see past the suits" - Gigi had been trying to explain to Lemon why their captain despised their  long-term friend so much. She'd been working for the police department as a technical analyst and found herself digging up some information on some cops within the department that weren't being as truthful as people were led to believe. To cut a long story short she was found out and got the boot pretty damn quick. But here Gigi was years later still in contact and still close to such a dear friend.

"The suits?" - Her partner questioned from the passenger seat of Gigi's mustang, currently chomping down on a three  musketeers' bar.

"The people above her that fuck around in suits all day and go for business lunches and insist they're making a difference while they sip their 10 dollar Martini's, the FBI Lem!" -  Lemon sat there staring at her friend, a mouthful of chocolate, surprised she'd gone off on one about the people above their boss.

"Take if you don't like them then  Gigi " -  Gigi just turned to her partner with a small smile before grabbing her backpack and opening the door.

"They can go fuck themselves" -  Lemon just nodded and got out the car, making her way around it tripping up something and dropping the remainder of her candy bar on the floor.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" -  Gigi turned around and saw her small friend looking up at her with the most defeated and heartbroken look on her face.

"First the noodles and now this?! Today can go suck a big one. I'm so done dude" - She started to walk alongside her partner as Gigi slung her arm around her and making their way towards a rundown industrial compound. Gigi could just about remember where the entrance was, she turned a corner and found an old broken fire exit with a gas pipe holding it shut. She pulled the gas pipe out and taped it 4 times on the door in quick succession, after a few moments she heard the door unlock. She placed the pipe under a sheet of tarpaulin that was next to the door and made her way inside.

Instantly greeted with a deserted lobby room she saw the elevator to the right and the familiar set of spiraling metal stairs that led down to the basement to her left. Knowing that the elevator had never been in service she pulled Lemon, who was muttering something about the loss of her 3 musketeers bar, towards the stairs and they made their descent. 

____________

"How many goddamn stairs are there  Gigi I swear I'm  gonna pull a hammy!"

"Just through that door" - She pointed forward as she got to the end of the stairs, her partner following suit, she pulled open the hatch to the door and made her way into the spacious room.

"Nice to see you again Gigi..  LEMON " - A voice from across the room announced.

"Nice to see you're checking up on your visitors" -  Gigi replied pointing to the surveillance system on the wall, the figure laughed and emerged from the dark more.

"Gotta be a good host for my friends" - They walked forward and enveloped the two of them in warm embraces. 

"You're looking good Aiden" - Gigi couldn't help but admire her friend, kicked out of the police force, lost her apartment because of it and now runs her own hacking network and is completely  self-sufficient . A true believer to going "fuck you to authorities", if you can't work with them work against them. 

"You both look great  too.. Nice to see the police department haven't completely ruined your sense of self" -  Aiden made her way over to the leather couch, situated by a short table that housed her police scanner. Another way she liked to keep up to date on her friends. Gigi and Lemon followed and took a seat on the black couch opposite  Aiden , Gigi took a small breath and began to explain to  Aiden why they'd come here.

"So Aid-" 

"You need my help finding someone don't you" - Aiden so casually cut her off as she reached for the joint on the ashtray in front of her.

"Yeah it's this case" - She pulled the case file out her bag and dumped it on the table in front of  Aiden .  Aiden pulled it towards her and leaned forward, flicked it open and started to read it.

"You're going after this guy?" - Aiden  didn't so much ask but state as she took a few drags off the joint between her fingers.

"With your help  Aiden " - Gigi leaning back on the couch as she watched her friend.

"I've been trying to take down McLeary for 5 years" -  Aiden took a look at her friends as she exhaled the smoke in her lungs.

"What you know him?" - Lemon soon piped up from her position on the couch,  Aiden finished off the joint she had lit and proceed to roll herself another, along with one for Gigi and Lemon, then making her way over to the couch, setting the drinks down and taking hers in her hand.

"He was the majority of the reason why my whole network was so hard to get stable, he kept probing in places he shouldn't have" - She stopped briefly to take a sip of her drink and leaning back staring straight at her friends.

"He's got his own network of hackers it's not  gonna be long until his guys worm their way into your system if they haven't already, I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't know that McLeary isn't one to fuck with. Gigi he's connected, you don't fuck with him, I hope you know what you're going up against" - Silence soon fell among the three friends. Gigi sat and absorbed everything Aiden had told her, she knew that she was a good enough cop to take him down, she knew Lemon was and she knew that Aiden was the one with the information to get them in, she had no doubt in her mind that she could do this no matter how dangerous it was.

"Look just let me play you this recording I have, it was the last message that your agent Lux got" - Aiden directed their attention to the tape recorder on the table, reading the room before she clicked play.

_I told you once not to fuck me! I told you dont you ever try to fuck me!  
_ _You thought you were smart Lux but you were so so wrong!  
You got me wrong you bitch..  
_

_I didn't get anything wrong about you.. I won!_

_I told you a long time ago you fucking little bitch not to fuck me!  
  
  
_ There's the crack of a gunshot and the recording ends, all Gigi can do is stare at the tape deck. She hadn't heard Lux's voice in so long.

"I'm sorry Geeg that must've been rough.. if it's any consolation the reason we have this recording is because Lux had a wire on her that he never found but we managed to track it and get a set of coordinates, they're the only thing we have as a starting point to finding him" - Gigi sat. Sat and listened. Absorbed all the information she'd just been given.

"All because of Lux dude" - Aiden had lit the joint and offering it towards her.

"I wouldn't ask you if I, we, couldn't take him down Aiden. I can't do this without you and if you say yes to helping me I promise that I'll have your name cleared at the department and get you reinstated if you want" - Gigi took the joint off her friend and took a drag. She knew it was a long shot asking Aiden to do this but it was worth a try.

"Gigi I'll help you because I hate that son of a bitch but I'm not coming back not for anything so you can keep your  deal" \- The cop knew her friend was in, what she deemed the better position, so she wouldn't argue and shook her hand,  Aiden extending a small smile her way.

"Aiden can I say something?" - Lemon had been unusually quiet throughout all this conversation but Aiden just nodded at the small cop.

"I just  wanna say that it's great that you  wanna help us with this I've really missed you but do you really think that the three of us can take a guy like McLeary down?  Surely, we're going to need some more firepower in this" - Lemon stood up and walked over to Aiden's cork-board, everyone the hacker had worked with in her career was on there.

"What about Hall?" - Lemon had started to reel off names she saw on the board.

"Desk duty until she's recovered from a nasty bullet wound to her leg" -  Aiden informed her friend before continuing. "Shame really she's a damn good field agent" 

"She's one of the best" - Gigi chimed in. 

"What about Rock? Or Dahlia?" - Lemon turned around and looked at Aiden  whose expression had dropped.

"Are you saying they're better hackers than me  lemon ?"

"No  no I just thought-"

"Cause they're not! So, before you  wanna get more people on this remember that Dahlia is a rookie who’s not long been a part of the department and doesn't have a lot of field experience and Rock?" - She paused. "I swore I'd never talk to her again... let alone work with her" - Gigi just watched her friends body language disintegrate from powerful  too vulnerable in seconds at the sound of a name.

" Aide.. we're  gonna need more  people.. you can lead them but you know yourself it's  gonna take more than just one brilliant hacker to take down a guy like this you just said that thirty seconds ago and Rock and Dahlia are good at what they do just give them the benefit of the doubt you don't even have to like them, just acknowledge that they're fucking good Aiden" - Gigi had had enough, she wanted to take this guy down she needed the best, she needed her A Team. Aiden took a few minutes to calm herself down before replying to the brunette.

" Fine.. we can have Rock and Dahlia but you're  gonna need some more firepower on the ground and you want the best we know so I suggest Sport, Widow and Doll” - Aiden said pointing to each profile on the board.

“I thought that Doll was out of active duty?” - Gigi was confused she hadn’t heard anything from or about her former police partner in, well.. forever.

“She went dark for while after an undercover operation in paris went wrong, she had to just drop off the radar to avoid being found by interpol” - Aiden explained briefly not wanting to go into detail, it wasn’t her place to say what had happened to their friend. She’d started pinning  everyone's profile photos on a different board as she spoke.

“Right that’s everyone you need Goode” - She stood back from the board, crossing her arms and surveying it with the two cops. Gigi took moment to gather her thoughts, taking everything in all the information she’d been gathering on McLeary, all the intel that Aiden had on him, the team she now had. It was enough. This was all going to be enough and she was going to put an end to this. 

“Make some calls get everyone here as soon as we can…”

“Gigi are you seriously?  -“ - But Gigi cut her partner off.

“We start this now"


End file.
